


Fancy Seeing You Here!

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [85]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Crowley Uses A Cane, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Dr Crowley showed up at the annual Halloween party dressed as a vampire, down to the short black cape with its red lining, elegant dark-red cane, and just a hint of fang
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 54
Kudos: 1039
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	Fancy Seeing You Here!

Dr Crowley showed up at the annual Halloween party dressed as a vampire, down to the short black cape with its red lining, elegant dark-red cane, and just a hint of fang. The students, even those afraid of him, had to admit that the outfit suited his long limbs and slender build, and even his character. He looked, for once, fully as wicked as he was, with the vampire makeup emphasising the sharp angles of his face.

Dr Fell, when he bustled in a few minutes later, was wearing a white toga, and a few of the students would have sworn they saw a smirk pass momentarily over Dr Crowley's face at the sight. Dr Fell didn't seem to notice as he puttered over to the line of chairs, smoothed the skirts of his toga under him, and took the seat beside Dr Crowley. "Well, fancy seeing you here," he said with a smile.

Dr Crowley rested his cane against his lanky thigh, and tilted his head in acknowledgment of the other man's words. "Just popped in, you know how it is. I suppose next you're going to try and tempt me to join you at your new favourite restaurant?"

The first year students drew instinctively closer around the pair, ready to defend or comfort poor Dr Fell when evil Dr Crowley lashed out at him either verbally or physically. After all, why would he be carrying such a functional (if elegant, with its snake handle) cane as part of his costume if he didn't intend to use it to extend his already considerable reach? Something lighter and easier to twirl dramatically would do just as well at complementing the vampire costume, after all.

The older students made a looser, outer, ring, and their eyes watched not the pair of professors, but the first years faces.

The professors, for the most part, didn't appear to be bothered by the encircling bodies closing in on them. Dr Fell simply chattered away at length, enthusing on the remarkable things some cook or restaurant owner was doing with food, while Dr Crowley listened impassively, head tilted a little in polite interest (and 'polite' was a word the first years had never before conceived of using in regards to Dr Crowley) and dropped the occasional wordless murmur of encouragement. It appeared even vicious, evil professors were no match for (or at least knew better than to try and stop) one of Dr Fell's infamous info-floods.

At the least, it eased their worry, because Dr Fell was clearly holding his own here, as well as holding forth. They almost, in tuning out more than the gist of the info-flood, missed Dr Fell's final words.

He paused, and stood, looping the folds of his toga easily out of his way. Then he extended one hand palm up, like a courtly Regency gentlemen offering to hand a lady into or out of a carriage. The gesture was in curious contrast to his roman costume, but at its heart had old-fashioned Dr Fell written all over it. He said, beaming, "Shall we then, Anthony dear?"

The students froze where they were, hardly able to take in the revelation.

Dr Crowley, in contrast, had no such reservations. He placed his long-fingered hand in Dr Fell's as if it were perfectly normal to be handed up from his seat, and rose to stand looming over the shorter professor. "I suppose we must," he said, his voice dry, but faintly amused (and that amusement by itself was enough to knock many of the students sideways with shock). "If we don't, you'll never let me hear the last of it." He took his cane in his free hand and sauntered forward, stick tapping the floor as he came.

The students scrambled to gather their wits and scattered out of his way as he and Dr Fell, still holding hands, crossed the room to the door and vanished through it.

All they could think was, _That_ was _Dear Anthony_?


End file.
